


Dance With My Heart

by TheFoggyLondonView



Series: The Love Lives of Bill and Will Cipher [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bill is the best and loves Dipper very much, Bill loves his cat, Dipper has self-worth issues, Fanon Tad Strange, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Mutual Pining, Older Dipper Pines, Will is mentioned multiple time, dance instructor Bill Cipher, dipper being dense, foggy's Will Cipher, tad is a good brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-07 09:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12837855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoggyLondonView/pseuds/TheFoggyLondonView
Summary: Dipper has a huge crush on his dance instructor, Bill Cipher, but doesn't think he could ever possibly measure up. His self-worth and self-esteem aren't the best and Bill's a solid 10 in every department. Meanwhile, Dipper feels like an inconsistent 3 at best. He certainly doesn't have the confidence to ask Bill to be his date to Mabel's wedding no matter how much he wants to.On the other side of this, Bill is suffering. He wants nothing more than to love this stupid nerd but Dipper's to convinced he's not good enough to notice the shameless flirting. He doesn't know what to do to make Dipper see that this isn't one-sided pinning. Bill's ready to sweep Dipper off his feet, all he needs is a chance.





	1. Chapter 1

One, two, three… 

_Don’t focus on his hand on your hip, Dipper. Don’t do it._

One, two, three…

_Don’t think about how his hand fits so perfectly in yours, Dipper. Don’t think about it._

One, two, three…

_He’s your dance instructor, Dipper. Stop fantasizing, Dipper. Now is not the time, Dipper!_

Dipper’s inner-monologue kept playing on repeat as he attempted to dance with his instructor. Mabel was getting married and he needed to learn to dance so he won’t step on her feet at her reception. He’d been far too nervous to take open classes so he opted for private lessons.

It had been a good plan. Or it had been until he found out his instructor was a hot guy. Dipper is gay as fuck too. He thought he could hold it together, learn what he needed to then get out, but life can’t be that easy.

For one thing Dipper was a terrible dancer and needed a lot of work. For another? Bill Cipher was not only insanely attractive and an amazing dancer but smooth as hell. Sometimes Dipper even thinks Bill’s flirting with him but that must be his imagination.

Dipper was so busy trying not to focus on Bill he wasn’t focusing on dancing either and tripped over himself and almost sent them both tumbling to the ground. The only reason they didn’t hit the ground was because Bill stepped quickly and turned the stumble into him twirling then dipping Dipper. 

“Looks like your falling for me again, pine tree.”

Bill said with a smirk. Dipper didn’t quite succeed at keeping the blush off his face as he wondered for the millionth time if Bill gives everyone a nickname or if he’s special. He secretly hopes he’s special.

“What’s on your mind, kid? You’ve been distracted today.”  
“I, uh, um…”  
Dipper cannot and will not tell his instructor that he’s distracted because he really wants to kiss him.  
“What’s wrong sugar? Am I distracting you?”  
Bill smirked and wiggled his eyebrows. Dipper coved his face with his hands, letting Bill hold him up. Bill’s strong. He won’t be dropped.  
“Dude. Now your just making fun of me.”  
“Now, now, pine tree, I just want to know what’s wrong so I can help you preform the best you can. Now tell ‘ol Cipher what’s going on in that head of yours.”  
Dipper took his hands away from his face.  
“It’s nothing, really. Can we just get back to practicing?”

“You will keep stumbling if you are too distracted and, as much as I love catching you romantically in my arms, I’d prefer to teach you to dance like are paying me to do so your money isn’t wasted.”

“R-right…”  
“So, what’s on that pretty mind of yours?”  
Dipper bit his lip and didn’t make eye contact.  
“Well, I, uh, I guess I just keep thinking about this one person I, um, like and I get distracted.”

Admitting that felt weird but not because Dipper’s not used to telling Bill things. Dipper’s been taking lessons from Bill three times a week for several months now so it’s not like they’re strangers. In fact, Bill often pulls Dipper into conversations during lessons since it helps Dipper relax but that also means they know quite a bit about each other at this point. 

They could almost be considered friends if it wasn’t for the fact neither have attempted to spend time together outside of class. It only felt weird because Bill was the object of Dipper’s affections. Vague-ing about someone to that person’s face is just weird in general. Bill’s smirk shifted into a slight frown before shifting into a mock hurt look.

“Thinking about someone else while dancing with me? How could you, pine tree? You must only look upon my beautiful face while we are together.”

Bill said dramatically, making Dipper snort with laughter. Bill smiled as Dipper laughed in his arms, pleased the boy wasn’t looking nervous anymore. Unfortunately, the buzzer went off indicating their session was over. Bill huffed.

“Looks like times up anyways.”

Bill pulled Dipper back on his feet. Dipper brushed himself off while Bill went over to shut off the music. Dipper chanced a dreamy smile at him while his back was turned. Bill’s so sweet and funny. It hurts Dipper’s heart that he doesn’t have a chance with him.

“So, what’s this guy like?”  
Bill asked, fiddling with the music player. The question jolted Dipper’s head out of the clouds.  
“What?”  
“You know, the guy that’s been distracting your brain all day. What’s he like?”  
Dipper felt his face heat at the seemingly innocent question and he fidgeted with his fingers.  
“Well, um… he’s funny and really sweet, a bit over dramatic at times too but I like it. He’s never boring, that’s for sure.”  
“Sounds like a great guy. Is he cute?”  
“He’s pretty hot but I don’t think he likes me like that.”  
“Like what?”  
“Romantically.”  
“Now, what makes you say that?”  
“You’re awful interested.”

Dipper said awkwardly. He didn’t know why Bill was acting so curious about this. He also wasn’t sure how far he could go before he’s caught out. Bill paused briefly then straitened and turned before casually walking over to his student.

“Am I making you uncomfortable?”  
“No, no. I’m just… I don’t know. There’s no way he’d like me like that. He’s out of my league. I should move on but it’s hard to when he’s so perfect.”  
Dipper said, making a point not to look at Bill. While he was distracted, Bill gave Dipper a look over.  
“I know exactly what you mean.”  
Dipper looked back at him.  
“Yeah right. No one would say no to you.”  
“And they would to you?”  
“Of course! I’m like a 3. You’re a ten.”  
Dipper exclaimed. He took a breath.  
“I get you’re trying to make me feel better but I need to get going. See you next week.”  
Bill sighed.  
“Alright. See ya Dipper.”

He managed to ruffle the boy’s messy hair before Dipper could get out of arms reach. Dipper ducked his head and laughed a bit at Bill’s antics as he started for the door. Bill watched as Dipper walked out of sight. 

He didn’t like seeing the boy leave but with a butt that cute? Bill didn’t mind watching him go if Dipper was wearing the right pants. He let out a huff and ran a hand through his hair. Dipper Pines is as dense as a sack of bricks. 

Bill has been hitting on him every class for months. _Months_. Yet, he bushes it off like he doesn’t realize he’s being hit on. In fact, Bill knows Dipper doesn’t realize it. He’s knows the kid well enough to know if Dipper realized what was happening he’d be a stuttering mess.

It frustrated Bill that his student couldn’t see Bill totally wanted to get in his pants. Of course, Bill wanted to do more than just fuck the guy senseless. He also wanted to take him on ice cream dates and watch movies with him. He wanted to go stargazing with him and take him to museums and let him info dump as much as he wants. 

He wanted to spoil Dipper rotten in every way but the kid is too thick-headed to see it.

Bill has never once had to work this hard for someone but he’s not going to stop. No sir, Bill Cipher is not a quitter. Plus, it’s painfully obvious Dipper likes him. The guy doesn’t know how to hide it even though he thinks he’s doing a good job.

It’s a tragedy he doesn’t think he’s good enough for Bill. A 3? Really? Dipper is a solid 8 and Bill will not hear a decimal lower. Doesn’t he know cute awkward nerds are Bill’s type? Bill literally dreams about Dipper’s smile. 

Dipper Pines will be his one way or another and everybody else better keep their hands off Bill’s property. Until then, what does he have to do to catch Dipper’s attention? How can he get it through Dipper’s head this isn’t one-sided pining? 

The student-teacher relationship contractually forbids him from making advances on class time. He can’t move away from the professional relationship though he’ll flirt regardless but nothing extremely out there. No innuendos or unnecessary touching either no matter how much Bill would love to kiss or cop a feel.

Once the buzzer goes off they are no longer student and teacher which makes Bill free to do as he pleases. However, by then Dipper is so flustered after two hours of dancing practice he always leaves quickly before Bill can woo him into agreeing to a date.

He’s go to up his strategy. How can he keep Dipper here longer? Bill pulled out his phone and looked at his schedule. His mouth split into a smirk when he noticed the upcoming dates. He changed a few things then wrote himself a reminder to reschedule Dipper’s next lesson. 

He wonders what kind of wine Dipper likes.

-

Dipper was laying on the sofa in his apartment. His pining for Bill is getting out of hand. Bill had called to reschedule their lesson earlier because something had come up and he didn’t want Dipper to miss out of anything he’s paid for.

This wasn’t a big problem for Dipper. They rescheduled for February 14. Dipper, of course, didn’t have anything planned for Valentine’s day so he thought it might be fun to see Bill even if it was just for a lesson. Maybe Bill was alone on V-day too.

Yeah, that nice thought went out the window pretty fast. Dipper had gone to the store shortly after only to see Bill buying wine, good wine, and his cart was full of chocolates. Clearly, he had a date. That’s probably why he had to reschedule.

It’s hard to get reservations for things on valentine’s day so going before the date is smart. Now Dipper is depressed. He’s debating canceling tomorrow and just wallow in the fact he has no boyfriend and the guy he likes is taken.

The only thing stopping him is the reason he even started taking dance classes. He can't mess up when he dances with Mabel at her reception. Making that a moment she’ll remember fondly is the only reason Dipper’s sticking with this right now.

He didn’t know he was going to fall for his teacher when he started this. All he wanted was to not embarrass himself on his sister’s big day. His only intention was to learn to dance well enough not to make a scene. 

He wasn’t expecting Bill Cipher to be charming, and funny, and sweet. He did think his teacher’s smile would send him butterflies and make his knees weak. They like the same things and make each other laugh and smile. He didn’t think anyone could be so perfect.

Yet, here he is, eating comfort food and trying not to cry over the fact that Bill’s smile and laugh will never be just for him. Bill’s lips will never meet his. He hopes whomever Bill’s date is knows they’re lucky. They’ve got Dipper’s entire world all to themselves and they better cherish him.

By Valentine’s day Dipper had pulled himself together. He wasn’t going to let Bill feel guilty for being happy with someone. It took a second to muster the courage to go in but Dipper made it. He entered the studio with a fake smile on his face that turned to confusion almost immediately.

Bill was in a chair next to one of the tables in the room. That wasn’t strange, what was strange was that the table was covered in what Dipper saw Bill buying at the store. Dipper was very confused now. Did Bill’s date stand him up?

“Pine tree, there you are. You’re never late so I was beginning to think you weren’t going to come.”  
Bill said with a smile. Dipper forced himself to walk over to him.  
“Bill, what’s all this?”

“Oh, this stuff? I figured if you were free on V-day you must be like me and not have a date so I decided to treat us both a bit. I don’t know your taste in wine so I just got what I like. Not too much, is it?”

A smile broke out on Dipper’s face.  
“No, it’s great.”  
“Then sit with me.”  
Dipper sat in the other chair.  
“Isn’t this going to cut into our practice time?”  
“Nope, I told you to come early so you can enjoy some of this before practice so we aren’t on the clock yet.”  
“Oh, wow, you think of everything.”  
“Sure do. Wine?”

Bill held out a glass to him full of red wine. Dipper accepted it. He didn’t really know what to think about all this. It was nice but… he looked at Bill in time to see him eat a chocolate covered strawberry whole and quickly looked away again. Watching him put a piece of fruit in his mouth should not have been that hot. 

_Quick, Dipper, change the subject before Bill notices you’re flustered._

“Uh, so you really didn’t have a date?”  
Bill chuckled.  
“Nope. I’m in a similar situation as you.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Oh, I like a boy but he refuses to see that. I’ve been hitting on him for ages and he’s still convinced I wouldn’t go for him. I don’t know what to do.”  
“Why don’t you just ask him out?”

“Well, for one thing I’m pretty sure he wouldn’t believe me. Also, he’s one of my students and if I do anything more out there than a bit of flirting on class time I could get fired. If he’d stay after the buzzer I could sweep him off his feet but he always leaves soon after.”

Bill hoped and prayed Dipper recognized the similarities between him and the person Bill was talking about but he was not quite that lucky.  
“That sucks.”

“I know. Such a sweet guy, flushes easy, laughs at my jokes. He’s nervous but so cute. He trips over his feet a lot but I don’t mind. It just means I can catch him in romantic poses. I know he has feelings for me because he’s awful at hiding them. I’d spoil him rotten if he’d only let me.”

“Sounds like a great guy.”  
“He is and he’s got the cutest butt I’ve ever seen. I love it when he wears tight jeans to class. Would love to get a handful of that ass.”  
Dipper started coughing, choking on the wine he was drinking. Bill sat up straighter, suddenly alarmed and concerned.  
“Dipper, are you ok?!”  
“I’m… I’m fine. Wasn’t expecting you to go there.”  
“Sorry. I suppose that was inappropriate.”  
“A little.”  
“More wine?”  
“Yes, please.”

By the time they got to dancing Dipper had downed three glasses of wine. He’s not a heavy drinker and could be considered a lightweight so to say he was a little buzzed would not even be the half of it.

Bill didn’t intend to get him drunk. Wine just fit with the theming and he had no idea Dipper got drunk easily. If he had known he would have made him stop after one glass or just opted for something non-alcoholic instead.

Dipper wasn’t going to learn anything by practicing drunk. Still, Bill wasn’t going to complain. Drunk Dipper was adorable. He was bubbly and giggly and just so happy. The alcohol must be suppressing his nerves too because he was all but clinging to Bill.

He didn’t care if he had to catch Dipper ever few minutes when he stumbled or that the brunette was singing to the songs playing horribly off key. Bill was loving this just as much as he loves the drunk boy in his arms. This was the best idea he’s ever had. 

Only upon the sound of the buzzer did something important occur to Bill. He (accidentally) got Dipper drunk and after two hours he was still drunk. He’s in no state to drive anywhere and Bill’s not comfortable leaving him alone when he’s clearly shit faced anyway.

Bill’s not planning on letting him near anything alcoholic again if it only takes three glasses of wine to get him like this. 

“Hey, Dipper, class is over.”  
Dipper let out and acknowledging noise, his head on Bill’s shoulder.  
“I’ll drive you home and let you use my parking pass so your car won’t get towed for being in the parking lot overnight.”  
“I took the bus here.”

Bill glanced at the window. It was dark out already. That’s not surprising since Bill scheduled Dipper to be his last lesson of the day and it still gets dark early. Bill would never let Dipper take the city bus by himself while drunk. He’s not even going to let Dipper leave the building by himself while drunk now that it’s dark out.

“Ok, well, I’ll drive you home then, ok?”  
“You’re so nice.”  
“Well, you’re drunk and that’s kinda my fault. You should have told me you were a lightweight.”  
“Sorry.”  
“It’s ok. Too late to do anything about it now. Sit while I clean up.”

Bill got Dipper in a chair with difficulty. The boy wanted to cling to Bill and be in his arms not sit and wait patiently while Bill cleaned up all the things he brought. He only stayed because Bill distracted him with chocolate. If he was focused on the caramel filled candy he wasn’t trying to get Bill’s attention back on him.

Finally, Bill was done cleaning up. The trash was thrown out and the left overs packed up so now it was time to get Dipper home. Dipper was happy to cling to Bill all the way to the car but was a little unhappy to have to let go again shortly thereafter.

Bill got in the driver’s side and started up the car.

“What’s your address?”  
Bill asked, glancing at Dipper who was eating chocolate from the bag of leftovers Bill foolishly decided to leave in his lap.  
“Um… 618… no. 257… uh wait…”  
Dipper thought for a good five minutes.  
“I know a lot of numbers and streets but I don’t remember which one is mine.”  
Bill let out a breath. Ok then, plan B.  
“Ok, you’re coming home with me then.”  
“…What?”  
“I can’t take you home if I don’t know where you live and I’m not leaving you to fend for yourself. You can crash on my sofa. It’s no big deal.”  
“Oh, thanks.”

Bill drove out of the parking lot. Every once in a while, he glanced over at Dipper who was still eating chocolate and looking out the window. He hummed and Dipper subtly rocked back and forth to the tune.

Eventually Bill pulled into his driveway. He stopped the car then got out and went to the other side to help Dipper out. This wasn’t the circumstances Bill wanted to bring Dipper over for the first time in but what’s done is done.

He took Dipper into his home and walked him to the living room.

“Stay here pine tree. I have to feed Eyes before he realizes I’m home and starts knocking things over.”

Bill told Dipper once the boy was seated on the sofa then exited the room. Dipper waited where he was. The sofa was very plush and comfortable to sit on so Dipper was comfy but he kind of wished Bill hadn’t taken the chocolate with him. After about 15 minutes Bill returned and sat next to Dipper.

“Alright kid, it’s only about 7:20 now so do you want to watch a movie or go straight to bed.”  
“Am I sleeping with you?”  
“No. You get the sofa. Now, movie or bed now?”  
“Movie. I want to watch Ghost Busters.”  
“I don’t have Ghost Busters. I have Paranormal Activity?”  
“No, no.”  
“Do you want to watch Aladdin?”  
“Ok.”

They watched the Disney movie together. By the time they got to A Whole New World Dipper had had made himself at home in Bill’s lap. At this point Bill was just going to let Dipper do as he pleased. And if what Dipper wanted meant he could hold him? Well, Bill wasn’t complaining.

Dipper felt a buzzing and reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone. 

He had a text from Mabel.

_Alpha Twin:_  
_Happy V-day bro! Do you have a date for my wedding yet?_  
_Alpha Twin:_  
_Because if you don’t get one soon I will be finding one for you._

Dipper looked at Bill.

“Bill.”  
“Hm?”

“I know you said you liked this other guy but do you think maybe you’d come to my sister’s wedding with me? I wanted to ask you before but I didn’t think you would agree. I’m only asking now because you’re here and she’ll set me up with someone if I don’t find someone myself and- and I like you.”

Dipper started rambling. Bill’s grip on Dipper tightened. There’s no way he’s letting Dipper be set up with anyone. Dipper is _his_. He looked at Dipper who was still rambling on. The alcohol was keeping him talking instead of his nerves shutting him up.

“I mean, you could probably get anyone and that guy you talked about could probably make you happier than me. So- so I’m only asking to come to the wedding. That’s it. I won’t stand in the way of you going after that guy even if I’d rather me be with you and- and-”

Bill smiled and decided now was a good time to interrupt.  
“You’re stupid. I’d love to go with you.”  
“Really?”  
“Of course.”  
“Thanks Bill!”  
“You’re welcome, pine tree.”

Dipper grinned then started texting his sister back that he had someone to bring. After a few back and forth texts he put his phone away and settled for the rest of the movie. This was the best Valentine’s day he’s ever had.

Later Dipper was asleep on the couch. He fell asleep as soon as he had covers over him and a pillow under him. Bill was passing through one last time after making sure all his doors are locked for the night, as was his nightly habit, and stopped briefly by Dipper.

Well, one couldn’t hurt?

Bill leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Dipper’s head.

“Sleep well, pine tree.”


	2. Chapter 2

Dipper woke up face first in a pillow feeling awful. His head hurt badly and there was this strange heavy weight on his back. He turned his head to the side and rubbed his eyes with one hand, blinking wearily afterwards as he attempted to make sense of his surroundings.

There was a stylish coffee table in front of him and a flat screen TV on the opposite wall with fancy surround sound speakers. The walls were yellow and had abstract paintings of triangles hung on them in tasteful frames. If that wasn’t enough evidence the fact that the room was clean instead of looking like a tornado took a short cut though it proved it. 

This wasn’t his apartment.

“Eyes, get off him. You’re probably suffocating him, you fatso.”  
A voice cut in before Dipper could start to panic. An indignant trilling noise came from the weight on Dipper’s back in response.  
“Get offended all you want but you know it’s true.”  
The weight was lifted from Dipper’s back and he could suddenly breathe easier.  
“You’re getting fat, and lazy too I might add. I haven’t gotten a single dead bird from you in weeks you slacker.”  
“Meow.”  
“Don’t back talk me, mister.”

Dipper managed to summon the energy to roll over and prop himself up on his elbows. The sight waiting for him was Bill, in a loose tank top and fuzzy pink Hello Kitty PJ pants, holding a chubby golden furred cat. Bill’s hair was still completely bed headed but he looked wide awake.

“Bill?”  
Dipper asked groggily. Bill had been too busy talking to his cat to notice Dipper was awake but his attention shifted to his guest when Dipper spoke.  
“Oh, sorry, did I wake you? Was I being too loud?”  
“No, I was already awake.”  
“Oh good.”  
“What are you doing here?”  
Bill looked at Dipper for a moment.  
“This is my house. I live here.”  
“Oh.”  
It took a few moments for what Bill said to fully register. Once it did, Dipper sat up fully in alarm.  
“Wait, why am I at your house?!”  
Bill frowned.  
“You don’t remember?”  
He bit his lip.  
“I didn’t think you were ‘not remember’ drunk. Shit.”  
“Drunk? Bill, what?”

“Just lay back down for now pine tree. I’ll get you some pain medication because I’m sure you have a hangover then you can rest until I finish making breakfast. I’ll fill in what you don’t remember then.”

Dipper sighed and flopped back down.  
“Alright.”  
“Eyes will keep you company. He’ll just try to eat what I’m cooking if I take him to the kitchen with me, the fatty.”

Bill set the cat on the sofa between Dipper’s knees then gave him an affectionate scratch between the ears before leaving the room. He came back shortly to give Dipper some aspirin then went off again to make breakfast.

Dipper lay on the sofa trying to remember what happened yesterday. He was a little grumpy and a little embarrassed. He got drunk and somehow ended up at his dance teacher’s house. Bill must think terribly of him. 

What could possibly make this any more humiliating?

He sighed and lay there for a minute, listening to the cat purr, before pulling out his phone to check the time. On his lock screen, he saw it was 11:36am on February 15. That means yesterday was Valentine’s Day. That definitely makes this worse.

When he unlocked his phone, he found his texts with Mabel from last night still pulled up so he scanned the conversation for information. What he found made this situation so much worse than he thought was possible.

_Alpha Twin:_  
_Happy V-day bro! Do you have a date for my wedding yet?_  
_Alpha Twin:_  
_Because if you don’t get one soon I will be finding one for you._

_Sir Dipping Sauce:_  
_I have a date_

_Alpha Twin:_  
_You aren’t just saying that, are you? *puts on my skepticals*_

_Sir Dipping Sauce:_  
_I promise. I asked Bill and he said he’d go with me._

_Alpha Twin:_  
_OMG you finally got the nerve to ask out your dance teacher?_  
_Alpha Twin:_  
_I can’t wait to see if he’s as do-able as you keep saying he is._

_Sir Dipping Sauce:_  
_Mabel!_

_Alpha Twin:_  
_Don’t send a pic I want to judge in person._  
_Alpha Twin:_  
_Now I GTG Later bro-bro_

He asked Bill to be his date yesterday. This is bad. This is bad. Bill probably only agreed because Dipper was drunk and he didn’t want to make him upset. He can’t rightly make Bill come with him given the circumstances he agreed under.

Oh god, what is he going to tell Mabel?

“Pine tree are you ok? You’re looking a bit pale.”  
Dipper looked up from his phone to see Bill was back. When Dipper didn’t reply, just looked away, Bill spoke again.  
“You’ll feel better if you eat something. Come on, I made food.”

Dipper got up at Bill’s gentle urging and let himself be steered into the kitchen. He sat at the table and looked at the plate of French toast in front of him. It did look good. Bill sat across from him at his own plate of French toast.

Dipper nudged his food with his fork. He should just get things over with.

“Bill… what happened yesterday?”  
“Oh, right, well, I brought wine and chocolate to dance class for us to share. Neither of us had a date so might as well make the most of it.”  
Dipper looked at Bill as he continued.  
“You drank 3 glasses of wine and were completely drunk. I’m sorry about that. If I knew you were a lightweight I wouldn’t have brought alcohol.”  
“It’s ok. Now, why am I at your house?”

“Yes, since you were drunk I was going to drive you home. I didn’t want you to get hurt on your way back after all. The only problem was you didn’t remember which address was yours. So, I just decided to let you sleep on my couch.”

“I live in the Bay-Leaf Apartment complex.”  
“Oh, I know where that is.”  
“Most people do. So, um, did I maybe drunkenly ask you to maybe be my date to my sister’s wedding last night? According to my texts I did but…”  
Bill smiled brightly at Dipper.  
“Yes, you did! I’m excited. Is there a dress code or do I have my pick what suit to wear? I know some people get picky when it comes to their themes.”  
Dipper stared at him.  
“Wait. You actually want to go?”  
“Of course. I want to see you put these skills I’ve been teaching you to some use.”

Dipper managed not to look crushed. He thought Bill actually wanted to be his date but it sounded like he just wanted to see if Dipper had been paying attention in class. It was a little upsetting but Dipper wasn’t going to show it.

Of course, Bill had every intention of using the wedding as his chance to finally sweep Dipper off his feet. He’d already started formulating some plans on what he’s going to do to get it into Dipper’s thick skull that he’s basically in love with him and they should date or at least fuck.

Dipper finally started on his breakfast. It was actually really good and he ate more enthusiastically. Bill thought he was cute. They were interrupted by a crash coming from nearby. Both looked over to see a pack of noodles on the floor and the cat on the kitchen counter ready to knock more things over.

Bill huffed.

“Excuse me for a moment while I get my son his breakfast.”  
Dipper choked on his food a little.  
“Dude, did you just call your cat your son?”  
Bill froze where he was now standing two steps from the table and looked at Dipper, seeming confused and worried.  
“Is… is that not a normal thing people do?”  
“I have literally never heard anyone call their pet their son.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Huh. My mom always called her dog her favorite son so I thought it was normal.”  
Eyes knocked over a cereal box.  
“Oh, I’m coming fatty.”  
Bill said, getting back to the task of feeding his cat.  
“Your mom called her dog her favorite son?”  
Dipper asked curiously.  
“Heh, yeah. She had three sons and chose the dog. It was funny at first then it just became hurtful.”  
“Wait, you have two brothers?”  
“Yep, Tad is older than me by 5 years and we’re only half-brothers. Will is my younger by 3 years.”

Dipper has met Will since Bill had insisted on formally introducing Dipper to his brother the first time he was there while Dipper had a lesson. Will was there because he sometimes hangs out in the dance studio and does homework while Bill teaches his private dance classes. 

This is apparently to get his required “hang out with your brother” time out of the way without having to actually interact with Bill. Dipper can easily believe that is the actual reason and Bill wasn’t exaggerating since it became apparent almost immediately that Bill and Will are exact opposites.

Bill’s energetic and upbeat and maybe a bit chaotic but he’s warm and loves people. Meanwhile, Will is cold, unsympathetic, and clearly hates everyone. The look he had sent Bill upon being interrupted had made the entire room seem 10 degrees colder.

The one Dipper didn’t know about was Tad. 

Now that he’s aware of him though, Dipper can only pray Tad’s personality falls closer to Bill’s side of the spectrum. 

“So you’re the middle child.”  
Dipper commented.  
“Yep.”  
Bill said, going back to his seat.  
“So, when is this wedding anyway?”  
“Oh, three weeks.”  
“Wow, you cut asking me pretty close. I don’t know why, it’s not like I was going to say no. I suppose you have a suit already?”  
“Uh… I don’t actually. I forgot about that.”  
“You should come with me to get mine.”  
“Oh, um, ok?”  
“Great. You’re guaranteed to look great if you go with me. How about next weekend?”  
“Ok. I’m free Saturday.”  
“Wonderful, I’ll pick you up.”

-

Dipper sat in Bill’s car watching the buildings go by. Last time he saw Bill was when he woke up on the guy’s sofa. He was supposed to have a class between then and now but he was still recovering from the whole thing. 

The embarrassing cherry on top was his neighbors seeing him come home and interpreting it as a walk of shame. Yeah, it was the day after Valentine’s day and he was disheveled in what was clearly yesterday’s clothes and he looked a bit hungover and… 

Ok. 

Walk of shame is a logical interpretation to make even if it was wrong.

Dipper glanced at Bill who was smiling and tapping his fingers on the steering wheel to the tune of the radio. He glanced around the car then out the window again. When Bill had brought him home the week before he had noticed how nice Bill’s car was. He had felt inadequate in it then and still did now. 

They eventually got to where they were going. Bill parked in a lot filled with other nice cars and got out. Dipper did the same and followed Bill up to the building. He stopped before they could enter, grabbing Bill by the arm.

“What’s wrong, pine tree?”  
Bill asked, turning to look at Dipper who was staring at the front of the building.  
“Bill, I can’t afford this place. You may make a lot of money off dancing but I can barely make rent on a shitty one bedroom apartment. I thought we were just going to rent suits.”  
Bill looked at Dipper. He knew he wasn’t rich or anything but Dipper is making it sound like he’s broke.  
“I’ll pay.”  
He was going to anyway. Dipper looked horrified.  
“No! That’s going to be a couple hundred dollars at least. I can’t make you do that.”  
“It’s not going to make a dent in my savings and I get a family discount anyway. It’s fine.”  
“No, no…”  
“Look, if it really bothers you that much, you can pay what you can and I’ll cover the rest. No big deal.”  
“…Are you sure?”  
“Absolutely.”  
“Alright.”

With Dipper’s agreement Bill led them into the building. It was fancy alright. Everyone Dipper could see was dressed sharply and he felt out of place in flannel and jeans. Bill talked to some people while Dipper tried not to look as nervous as he felt.

“Come on, pine tree. I’ll help you find something for you, then, while we get you fitted I’ll get mine.”  
Bill dragged Dipper father into the store until they found suits to look at.  
“I feel out of place here, Bill.”  
Dipper said after a bit. Bill stopped comparing colors to look at Dipper.  
“And why is that?”  
Bill asked. Dipper hesitated a moment then spoke.

“Just look at me. I look like I crawled out of the gutter compared to everyone else here. It brings my measly 3 down to a 2 if I’m generous. I don’t fit in with all this high-end stuff at all. I’m not worthy of even being in the building.”

Bill let out a breath and put up what he was holding so he could walk over to Dipper.  
“Don’t talk about yourself like that.”  
“But it’s true.”  
“No, it’s not. I can see you have self-worth issues and I know that it’s hard but you need to quit comparing yourself to others. You’re not unattractive. You’re just undervaluing yourself.”  
“I don’t know…”

“Dipper, it hurts me to hear you talk about yourself like you do. I think you’re beautiful and you deserve to feel like it. So please, let’s find a suit for you. In my experience, looking your best can really help make you feel better about the way you look.”

Dipper smiled a little. That made him feel a little better.  
“Ok. I’ll try.”  
Bill beamed.  
“That’s the spirit!”  
“I don’t know anything about suits though so I’ll need help knowing what I should get.”  
“Leave that to me.”  
A new voice said and Bill started glaring behind Dipper.  
“Fuck off Tad.”  
The new person walked into view to stand next to Bill and Dipper.  
“And miss an opportunity to embarrass my little brother? Not a chance.”  
Bill sighed irritably.  
“Pine tree, this is my brother Tad. He works here.”  
Dipper waved slightly.  
“Um, hi.”  
Tad peered at him.  
“Hmm. Brown hair that’s the perfect combination of messy and curly, lovely deep chocolate eyes, cute freckles, can make even flannel look decent… you must be Dipper Pines.”  
Dipper was speechless.  
“E-excuse me?”  
He finally managed to choke out, face burning. Bill, on the other hand, looked like he was about to murder his brother right then and there.  
“Oh, don’t be so embarrassed now. I promise I’m not hitting on you. I’m just repeating what Bill has told me. Repeatedly.”  
“Wha-”  
“Tad! Shut up!”  
Bill practically screamed, turning red for more reasons than anger. Tad reached over and ruffled Bill’s hair roughly enough to put it in disarray.  
“Now, now, little brother. Don’t make a scene. I’ll take care of your… _friend_ here while you get what you need. I have better taste than you anyway.”  
“How dare you insult my taste in fashion.”  
“You and your yellows are an eye sore. Now,”  
Tad slung an arm around Dipper’s shoulders.  
“I’m going to help Dipper here so you don’t try and assault him with the color yellow. You can see him when he’s done.”

There was an argument Dipper was just kind of on the sidelines for that ended with Tad pulling him away while Bill was led away by someone else still fuming. Resigned to his fate, Dipper let himself be led away by Tad.

“Ok, Dipper, stay there, I’ll be right back.”

Dipper was left standing outside a dressing room while Tad went off somewhere. This shopping trip has gotten way out of hand. He wasn’t expecting all this fuss. He’s not much for shopping and was hoping to just be in and out. 

Tad just had to come along and say so many confusing things. Why can’t anything be simple? Still, he wanted to ask about those descriptors. Tad had said that’s how Bill described him. He wants to know what else Bill has said.

Eventually, Tad came back with a few suits over her arms.

“Here try these on.”  
Dipper was gently shoved into the dressing room with the suits and the door closed behind him. He sighed and started to change into the first one.  
“Tell me if I got the wrong size though I’m usually spot on. Any discrepancies can be fixed in fitting.”  
Tad said from the other side of the door.  
“No, you picked right.”  
Dipper said.  
“Wonderful. I can’t wait for my little brother to see you once you’re all decked out. His jaw is going to drop I’m sure.”  
Dipper paused at Tad’s words.  
“Um, about Bill…”  
“You want to know if he really described you like I said?”  
“Yeah.”  
“He did. He talks about you constantly.”  
“He does?”  
“Yes. He adores you. He spent an hour on the phone with me, going on and on about how you asked him to be your date to a wedding. I haven’t heard him so excited in a very long time.”  
Tad said. Dipper chewed his lip a moment.  
“He really gushed to you about that?” 

“Well, I wasn’t his first choice, but apparently Will immediately hung up on him. Not that that’s surprising. Will would sell us all to Satan for a cup of tea. I’m glad though, since Bill gushed to me I knew to come into work today so I could help get things through your thick head.”

“ _Excuse me?_ ”

“Dipper, I can’t even imagine how you cannot see how much Bill likes you but clearly you don’t. He loves you to pieces and he always gets so sad when he remembers that you’re too insecure to see it.”  
Tad said.  
“My brother is a pain and a menace but I love him and I want my him to be happy more than anything. So, I’m here to tell you to open your eyes and see how much he loves you because he does love you so very much.”

Dipper took a breath.  
“I… but… how? I’m just me.”  
“Yes, you are just you, but Bill likes just you. Even if you aren’t confident about it right now Bill loves your personality and thinks you’re adorable and attractive just the way you are.”  
“I don’t really know what to say to that.”  
“Just try and notice him more. Be open to the idea of him liking you. He’s been trying to hit on you for ages, though, I will admit he tends to over complicate everything.”  
“Al-alright.”  
“You done yet?”  
“I put one on…”  
“Let me see.”

Dipper nervously exited the dressing room in one of the suits. He made an awkward ta-da motion in front of Tad. If he thought Bill could pull off an intense stare it was nothing compared to the scrutinizing look Tad was giving him. Finally, Tad tutted and shook his head.

“Nope. Grey isn’t your color. Put on the blue one.”

Dipper sighed and went back into the dressing room. He felt like he was shopping with Mabel only 10 time worse. Everything he tried was greeted with a no after varying lengths of examination. It wasn’t the right color or the texture was bad or the material was wrong.

It was exhausting but eventually he got a yes to one of the various black suits. Next, he was guided to where they’d fit it so it’d fit perfectly on him. That was its own hell. Tad distracted him during the process with embarrassing childhood stories about Bill.

“Um, how much is this going to cost?”  
Dipper asked.  
“Do you promise to accept Bill likes you?”  
“Yes.”  
“Do you promise to make him happy?”  
“Of course. I do really like him.”  
“Then it’s on me and you don’t need to worry about it.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“A fancy suit is pennies compared to the smile on Bill’s face never fading because he remembered you haven’t noticed how hard he’s trying to win you over.”  
“That’s- that’s a sentiment I can understand. So, alright.”  
Dipper agreed after a moment’s hesitation.  
“Wonderful. Now stay here while I find Bill.”

Dipper was left where he was. He glanced in the mirror to see how he looked and… he looked really good. His hair could use some work, a lot of work, but he actually looked great. He looked back over when he heard a gasp.

Bill was there with his hands over his mouth looking like he was about to burst. His hands couldn’t hide his grin as he looked Dipper over. Tad was next to him looking quite pleased with himself. He knows he did good.

“Oh, pine tree, you look amazing.”  
Bill said, causing Dipper to blush.  
“Thanks Bill.”  
Bill looked at his brother.  
“Tad, I hate to admit it, but you did good.”  
Tad smirked.  
“Of course. I also talked to him so you’ll have an easier time. Then again I also told him about the LegoLand incident.”  
Bill immediately switch from happy to pissed off.  
“The LegoLand incident?! Really?!”  
“You embarrass me in front of my fiancé I tell the love of your life about how you single handedly got our entire bloodline banned from Lego Land. We’re now even.”  
Bill looked like he had a retort but backed down after brief consideration.  
“That’s fair, but what did you mean you talked to him? What else did you tell him?”  
“Oh, you know.”  
“Tad, what did you do?”  
“I just cleared up some of his thick headedness for you little brother. That’s all.”  
“I had everything under control!”  
“ _Sure you did._ Just like you said last month, and the month before that, and the month before that, and so on.”  
“I hate you.”  
“You’ll thank me later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can ask about the LegoLand incident.
> 
> I love the LegoLand incident.


End file.
